


I should be so lucky

by ladyxenax



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenax/pseuds/ladyxenax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>— for yoru_no_hikaru; author feels very sorry for failing to fully comply with the request but hopes that this (fluffy) KinKi romance will be of an equal exchange<br/>— inspired by mihimaru GT — I should be so lucky<br/>— the story takes place around the time when Koichi went to USA for filming Sushi Oji Movie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I should be so lucky

**Author's Note:**

> — for yoru_no_hikaru; author feels very sorry for failing to fully comply with the request but hopes that this (fluffy) KinKi romance will be of an equal exchange  
> — inspired by mihimaru GT — I should be so lucky  
> — the story takes place around the time when Koichi went to USA for filming Sushi Oji Movie.

_I…_

A pretty little thing. Tsuyoshi pushed back the shades slipping down his nose and bent over the glass-case to look closer at one particular ring that caught his attention. The ring seemed plain and inornate, lying next to its arty-crafty siblings of ultramodern design. It was just a thin silver snake biting its tail, with two tiny diamonds supposed to look like eyes but they were too large for the snake’s petite head. 

No, Tsuyoshi didn’t feel the urge to buy the ring right here and right now. He didn’t even try to imagine what it’d look like on his hand. He looked at the little snake and smiled as if something nice had just happened. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be staring at the rings so openly?” Koichi grumbled into his ear, trying to sound displeased but obviously failing at the pretence. “People will think that we’re getting engaged or something like that.”

“For you it would take a century.” Tsuyoshi snorted. “Why are you standing so close? Afraid you’ll get lost without me?”

“No such thing!” Koichi dropped two parcels, moved a couple of steps to the right and hid his embarrassed look under the hat. “One doesn’t have to be Kindaichi to guess who stands out more. With red pants like yours.”

“A gloomy black jerseys like yours should’ve been better?”

“Well, why not?” Koichi looked around in silence. 

Nobody paid any attention to them. A shop girl in a blue uniform was trying her best to talk a salaryman into buying something. A rich-looking elderly couple were discussing if it was all right to buy a necklace as a present for their granddaughter. 

Tsuyoshi knew perfectly well, that shopping was one hell of a torture for his partner. A worse torture would be waking him up early in the morning of his only day-off in four months. 

“Hey, let’s go and grab something” Tsuyoshi smiled amiably and passed the unfortunate parcels to Koichi. “When exactly are you leaving?”

“Today at nine.” Koichi put his hand on Tsuyoshi’s shoulder, lingering the touch for a brief moment until transparent door opened and let them out into the shiny evening. 

_…should be…_  
What was the time difference between Tokyo and New York? Fifteen hours or something? Tsuyoshi was always bad at remembering those things. Should he look it up on the Internet? 

When Kenshiro stopped to sniff the next bush, Tsuyoshi loosened the leash a bit and reached for his cell phone with a recent photo of Koichi (looking like a sleepy shaggy cat) on the screen. No, it wasn’t wise to have a phone wallpaper like this. Tsuyoshi changed it for animated fishes. 

He looked at the sky and whispering mass of green, and flecks of sunlight. Kenshiro gave a loud yap, sat down and scratched its nose. 

A new incoming mail. _Wannabet? I bet you’re thinking if it’s ok to call, if I’m sleeping or not. No, I’m awake though it’d better not to stay up late._

Tsuyoshi grinned. He turned to the right, following Kenshiro, and called Koichi. His number was the third on speed dial after Tsuyoshi’s mother and manager. 

“And why you’re not sleeping?” While talking, Tsuyoshi unlatched the leash and allowed the dog to walk by itself. Anyway, there weren’t many people in this part of the park and Kenshiro was too old to run fast. 

“It’s midnight here. I came back to the hotel an hour ago. Now I’m just watching TV.”

“Is it F1 or more of an adult channel? Sorry for interrupting” Tsuyoshi faked his disappointment. 

“Ah! Damn… what were you saying?”

Koichi was indeed a maniac. Tsuyoshi couldn’t resist laughing. 

“Did I sound funny for you?” Koichi suppressed a yawn. 

“Since when did you start yawning already at midnight? I bet you haven’t eaten today at all.”

“Nope, on the contrary I think I ate too much. Damn this unhealthiest American food.”

“Ok, ok, I got it. Turn off the TV and go to sleep. Right now.”

“Yes, mommy.” 

“Koichi,” Tsuyoshi paused for a moment. “Take care of yourself, ok?”

“I will. Because someone is waiting for me at home, right?” 

Tsuyoshi stared at the wallpaper with animated fishes. And then suddenly changed it back to the previous one. That photo of Koichi who looked like a sleepy shaggy cat. 

In most cases, separation wasn’t a problem. A week or two spending apart was nothing special. They could always feel each other, regardless of the distance. But sometimes it wasn’t enough. At least on his part. 

Tsuyoshi looked around. The dog was nowhere in sight. 

“Kenshiro! Kenshiro! Come back!”

_… so lucky_

They finished recording at about eight in the evening. Tsuyoshi hurriedly said his goodbyes to the staff and told the manager the lame excuse why he would return home by himself today. 

Kenshiro could wait. And fishes could wait too. And it wasn’t about wanting to go home so badly. 

“I’m becoming more and more like a family man,” Tsuyoshi whispered as the car started. But who else could stand such a weirdo like Koichi? 

The drive home took about half an hour. Tsuyoshi was softly singing along to some ballad on the radio and pondering whether he should stop at a convenience store. But there was enough food at home. Besides, Koichi really needed a night of good rest. Tsuyoshi silently swore to keep his hands off him. 

The windows were dark and the door was closed but it didn’t mean anything. 

Trying not to make any noise, Tsuyoshi went inside. Something furry moved on the floor – it was sleepy Kenshiro who came to greet him. Tsuyoshi turned on the light and saw familiar shoes. 

His partner came back. And of course he needed to drop his luggage in the middle of the room. 

Kenshiro wriggled the tail, yawned and occupied the vacant space behind Koichi’s feet (who didn’t even change his clothes before falling asleep).

Tsuyoshi sat down on the floor near the sofa and looked into his partner’s face who was breathing soundly and smiling faintly as if seeing a nice dream. Tsuyoshi wanted to go and fetch a blanket but noticed a small box Koichi was holding in his right hand. Tsuyoshi carefully unclenched his fingers.

Inside, there was that snake-shaped ring. 

“Welcome back,” whispered Tsuyoshi. Making himself comfortable, he rested his head beside Koichi’s on the pillow.


End file.
